


Quiet

by Aahhhaaaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aahhhaaaa/pseuds/Aahhhaaaa
Summary: It's late and you and Din have to be quiet in order to not disturb Boba
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Quiet

"Shut up" was the only warning you got from the mandolarians voice behind you before one of his gloved hands covered your mouth shutting up all your louds moans and whines. 

Shifting his hips back Din didn't give you a moment to recollect yourself before slamming his hips back into yours causing a loud muffled high pitch squeal to escape your throat.

The two of you were currently wrapped up in the silk sheets of your shared room at Bobas palace, Din was still covered in his beskar without his helmet, well you were naked, ass up on your knees taking Dins cock rough and hard. 

Letting out a muffled moan you squeezed your eyes closed and tried to focus on an attempt to stay quiet.

It was late and the palace was quite but despite the late dark hours Boba unfortunately still needed to get work done so as to not disturb your other counterpart you needed to be quite, both of you did, but with the way Dins cock and rough thrusts kept pounding into you hitting that sweet spot everytime, well his other hand rubbed your clit perfectly, it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain quiet.

Your body felt on fire from Dins unrelenting ruthless pace. Your fists were tightly gripping the pillows as he plowed into, meeting his thrusts just as fast, your orgasm was quickly building again and you just needed a little more, just a little more.

Slowing his hips as if sensing your upcoming orgasm Din stopped all his ministrations, the sounds of wet slaps and muffled moans completely halting.

Gasping sharply at the sudden lack of stimulation your chest quickly rose and fell as the arousal deep in your stomach was left unsatisfied, again.

Moving his hands back to your hips, Din held them tightly, stopping you from moving and seeking out your own pleasure no matter how hard you tried to push back.

"D..Din.." you whined out you as you felt tears slip out of you

This was the fourth time he had stopped you from your orgasm and everything was to much and not enough at the same time

And it was so frustrating.

"Crying ain't gonna help now" Din cooed gently as he kissed your shoulder "I told you only good girls get to finish" 

You were about to retaliate with a snarky comment when you heard the bedroom door open and the hallway light flood the room.

"So this is where you two have been" Bobas sarcastic mocking voice filled the room 

Dins leather fingers bit into the flesh of your hips, pushing them closer to his and grinding deeper into you causing you to whine out a needy moan.

"She needed a punishment for all her teasing today" Din was quick to reply, his voice was cool and steady like he wasn't balls deep in your cunt and making you cry from all his denials 

Boba huffed out a laugh, the sounds of heavy beskar hitting the floor along with your moans and weak pleas for Din to just move again filled to room for a moment.

"Yeah she was being a tease all day wasn't she" was all Boba said before you heard him approach the bed.

You felt his hungry eyes trail over the arch of your back and the curves of your hips and ass as he moved around.

Groaning, you buried your face into the pillows, you were really in for it now.


End file.
